


Sweets Are the Way To A Girl's Heart

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fem!Oz, High School AU, Lots of sweets, Tag may change later, dont fuck with oz, fem!Ed, genderbent, nerd!ed, punk oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Edith is bored with The people of Gotham High. That is till she manages to win over Oz. Then shit gets interesting.Note: I fixed the last chapter for the third time thanks





	1. Chapter 1

Edith scanned the cafeteria until she spotted the distinctive purple and black hair of the girl she was looking for. She walked over to her empty table and dropped her plastic lunch tray onto the cafeteria table with a dull thuck before sitting down. It took the girl she was sitting across from a moment to glance up from her phone. Edith gave her a friendly smile only to get a glare from the girl in return.

"Can I help you?" The girl snipped, glare never wavering. 

"I'm Edith Nashton. We have English together." Edith said, trying to ignore how the girl's eyes narrowed. "And, I know who you are, Osvalda."

The girl's eyes widened in indigance, causing Edith to regret saying that. "What exactly do you want, Edith?" She snapped. 

"What I want costs nothing but is worth everything, weighs nothing but can last a lifetime, and only two or more people can own at a time?" 

Osvalda blinked ." Are you asking me a riddle?"

"Yes. Do you like riddles?"

"No." 

"Well, the answer is friendship. I mean I was just hoping to...talk to you. To get in a good conversation you know-"

"Look." Osvalda snapped, her red lip curling into a sneer. "Whatever trick this is, it's not going to work. You might as well leave me alone."

"This isn't a trick." Edith frowned.

Osvalda scoffed and turned back to her phone. Edith tried getting her attention to no luck. She blinked, realizing a bit late that she was being ignored. 

Edith stared down at the brown sludge that was supposed to be meatloaf, trying to rethink her stragety. Edith wasn't ready to give up on making a friend. If she had to go another day with only the dull students of Gotham High to talk to, she might snap. 

Edith risked a glance up. Osvalda had abandoned her phone in favor of looking her way. Edith froze, expecting further rejection. However, Edith noticed, upon further observation, that she was staring further down certain part of her tray.

That was something she could use , Edith realized. She picked up what Osvalda was looking at, a prepackaged chocolate chip cookie, and offered it to Osvalda. Osvalda frowned at it like it was offending. Finally, she pinched the cookie's plastic packaging between black nails and examined it, probably for any sign of tampering. Once she deemed it safe, she quickly ripped it open and tore off a bite. 

"I'll give you five minutes." She said once she devoured the cookie. Edith smiled. It wasn't a lot, but Edith could work with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes quickly stretched to the whole lunch period, and the two were still in the middle of making fun of their English teacher. Edith didn't even notice how much time had past until the bell rang, cutting off their conversation.

After that, Osvalda seemed to pop up wherever Edith was. Where Edith would usually sit alone, Osvalda would find some excuse to join her. It was a weird break from her usual routine, having someone join her when she's holed up in the library or stuck in the cafeteria, but not unwelcome. 

Though after a week of hanging with her, Edith realized that Osvalda still tended to act a bit cold and closed off towards her despite Osvalda seeking her out. It wasn't as bad as their first conversation, but it still seemed like Osvalda was exprecting Edith to do... something. It made it a bit unnerving to be around her like Osvalda would strike with one wrong move. 

Maybe, she wasn't doing something right. Edith wasn't exactly an expert in making friends. Plus, the last friend she had made, Kristen back in middle school- 

Let's just say Edith really didn't want her newfound friendship to end like that. 

So, Edith tried really hard to melt Osvalda's icy facade. She tried to act as charming and interesting as she could, like she actually socialized. However, what really did the trick was the same thing as the first time, cookies.

It wasn't a big deal really. Edith had grabbed a snack out of the vending machine on the way to the library and decided to grab Osvalda something too for when she inevitably showed up. But when Edith presented her with a bag of vanilla sandwich cookies, Osvalda looked practically shocked. 

When Edith asked what was wrong, Osvalda shook her head, grabbed the bag, and started chomping on the small cookies. After she finished, she admitted sheepishly that she had a raging sweet tooth. 

Osvalda seemed to warm up to her after that. She started sharing more about herself like her passion for birds or how she dreamed to open her own club after highschool. 

Edith also learned that Osvalda could keep up with Edith's mind, much to Edith's surprise. It only took a conversation on their Hamlet assignment for her to learn this. Their conversation quickly spiraled into a heated debate over the play's themes of revenge. The way Osvalda argued how Hamlet's vendetta was totally justified were so well thoughtout and full of conviction that Edith found herself reevaluating her own opinions of the play. 

That didn't stop Edith from pushing her own ideas. They argued back and forth on different points and managed to rile each other up to ridiculous levels. At one point, Edith could barely keep a straight face at how absolutely ruffled she'd managed to make Osvalda. 

And, Edith absolutely loved it. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a stimulating conversation. Edith soon found herself looking forward to hearing Osvalda's cane and boots break the silence of the library when she comes or the friendly smile she gives Edith when they meet up, lighting up her rather dark exterior.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edith Nashton!"

Edith jumped hard at the stern tone that invaded her ears and quickly turned her head to the front of the room. She reddened, feeling all eyes swerve to stare at her. A couple of her classmates even laughed at her state. The teacher, however, wasn't amused. 

"Can you explain to me what I just said about Act III?" Her teache, a frightful older man named Mr. Moors, asked with arms crossed and eyes staring expectantly. 

Edith glanced around the room, looking for something to say. She was surprised to find the white board in front of the class covered in notes. She frowned. She could have sworn it was empty a second ago. 

"I'm waiting." Mr. Moors demanded impatiently. So naturally, Edith panicked and started spewing whatever she could remember about Act III. She rambled on for about 5 minutes, focusing particularly on Shakespheare's use of symbolism. 

"Enough." Mr. Moors finally interjected. "Clearly, you've read the play unlike come people," He looked pointly at the class. "but that doesn't mean you can daydream in my class. I don't want this happening again." 

Edith nodded. Satisfied, he finally turned back to the board. Edith flicked open her notebook, resolving to pay closer attention. 

Then, movement caught the corner of her eye in the direction she had been "daydreaming", and that idea went out the window. Across the room, Osvalda was chatting with some jock looking guy to her right. 

There was something strange about Osvalda's smile as she chatted with the guy. Osvalda nodded, and the guy handed her something.

Edith turned away, feeling weird. Why didn't she know who this guy was? Osvalda knew who they were, yet she never mentioned a guy before. Who was he? A friend? A boyfriend?

Edith tried to push away that weird feeling. She went back to her schoolwork to distract herself, yet a loud clatter drew her attention back in that direction. She, along with the rest of the class, turned to see Osvalda's cane clatter to the floor. Even, Mr. Moors stopped lecturing.

"Sorry." Osvalda said, pulling her cane back to her desk. But, that's not what got the teacher's attention. 

"Harvey, I see that note. Give it here." Mr. Moors said. A kid a few seats from Osvalda walked up and gave him a note, claiming it wasn't his multiple times on the way. Mr. Moors didn't respond. Instead, he just examined the note. 

"Tom, you couldn't wait until after class to say my class is boring? Well now, you can say it all you want after school in dention." 

"But, we have football practice after school!" The guy Osvalda had talked to protested. Mr. Moors just waved him over to his desk to issue him a dention slip. Tom went out of his way to send a glare and mutter "you bitch" at Osvalda. Edith took a weird pleasure of seeing her give him an unapologetic smile. 

With Mr. Moors distracted, Edith watched Osvalda wave at the next guy next to her. They passed something to the next guy and the next-

Then, that something, a neatly folded piece of paper, was dropped on her desk. Edith blinked and quickly unfolded it. 

"Meet me at my my locker after school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense or will if not let me know


	4. I FIXED IT AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp I broke this chapter twice already might as well do it again

Edith waited by Osvalda's locker, scanning the halls for said girl. When she finally appeared, Osvalda let out a greeting before going straight for her locker.

Edith watched her unlock it, wondering what the heck this was about. Her curiousity was quickly sedated though when Osvalda pulled out a grease stained paper bag that she thrust at Edith. 

Edith frowned, curious. She took it and opened it, finding a giant misshapen sandwich cookie inside. She picked up, noting that its icing dripped out from the middle and made the cookie a sticky mess. 

"I tried to bake cookies last night. I thought you might want one." Osvalda said in a weird tone, almost like she was nervous. Edith frowned. She noted Osvalda's reddening face and how her attention seemed glued to the floor. Strange, she never did that before. 

Edith shook the thought off and turned back to the cookie. She broke off a piece and tried it. Despite its less than appealing appearance, the cookie tasted pleasant enough. 

"Thank you." Edith smiled. Osvalda looked up from the floor only for her blush to darken across her pale face. She quickly squeaked out a goodbye before frankly absconding. 

And, that was only the first of Osvalda's weird behavior. 

A few weeks after the cookie incident, she started finding flowers pressed into her textbooks. She'd be studying for a test only for the small green blooms to flutter out for the pages. Edith shrugged off the first one as a weird happenstance, but she had seven by the end of the week. 

She was sure that it was Osvalda doing it. She was the only person she interacted with that would have access to her textbooks every one of those days. But, Osvalda never brought up anything about flowers. What if she was wrong? 

So, she stayed silent, collecting the green flowers and pressing them into her copy of the Iliad. 

Then, Osvalda brought up a sudden interest in poetry. She started bringing Edith different poetry books to show her. Sometimes, she'd go as far as to read them to her, her light but confident toned voice folding into something unbelievably gentle. Edith's heart would pound a few beats too fast as she recited the rows of flowery prose about yearning young lovers. 

Now, Edith would like to think that she's a smart cookie. The way that Osvalda had been acting could be seen as typical romantic gestures. Edith would love it if that were the case but she shouldn't get her hopes up. I mean, it was normal for friends to give each other flowers and read romantic poetry, right?

"Edith, I have something to tell you. Something really important.' Osvalda started heavily. 

Oh. Edith could already tell where this was going. So, she answered with what she was good at. 

"What's something you can never be when you're in a room?" Osvalda only frowned at her, so Edith went on. "Out. The answer is out. Would you like to go there with me sometime?" 

Osvalda blinked, leaving them in silence for a minute. Then, she let out a relieved sigh and nodded smiling. 

***************************************************************

Later found the two of them sitting in an ice cream shop, sharing a huge sundae and trading the first admissions of their mutual affections. It was really sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feedback would be nice. Pretty please.


End file.
